


The Detective and his Psychiatrist

by benedicts_faithful_writer76 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode Related, First Time, Humiliation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Will, Possessive Sherlock, Public Display of Affection, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, empathic abilities, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/benedicts_faithful_writer76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a rewrite of the entire four seasons of Sanctuary (using only key episodes) adding the whole alpha/beta/omega dynamics and mainly concentrating on Will and Sherlock’s characters and growing relationship towards each other. Along with small hints of Sherlock (season one, episode one). </p><p>James Watson brings his son, Sherlock to the Old City Sanctuary after the Lazarus virus has been tested. Will and Sherlock finally meet, and Sherlock believes he’s found his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanctuary for all - part one

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Five (Helen, Watson, Druitt, Griffin, and Tesla) are considered alphas, thanks to the power of the Source blood. Ashley and Sherlock as well, since the Source blood is in their system from birth. 
> 
> 2\. Helen and James are Sherlock’s birth parents and Sherlock has inherited his father’s intelligence and has empathic and telepathic abilities as his gifts. 
> 
> 3\. This will be slightly AU because I’m going to concentrate on Sherlock’s character as well before he meets Will in Revelations. Being an alpha, Sherlock is able to pick up on his ‘destined’ mate’s feelings, even if he doesn’t know who his mate is yet. 
> 
> 4\. James Watson is not John Watson. John (Watson) is not part of this series.
> 
> 5\. The Young Protégé has been changed to The Detective and his Psychiatrist.

**Season one**

**Sanctuary for all**

**Part one**

Will Zimmerman stopped a passing waitress. “Um, excuse me?” 

“Hey, is everything good?” 

“Well, yeah, it’s great. It’s delicious, but, um…Is it the Chef’s night off?” 

“Uh, actually, yeah. Is something wrong?” 

“No, no. it’s just that the balsamic drizzle is counter-clockwise, instead of clockwise.” 

“Oh,” said the waitress in puzzlement. 

“Not that it matters. It’s just that, uh…Hold on.” 

The young psychiatrist felt the vibration of his cell go off. He takes it out his cell and reads the text: _Oh man._

SW

William hurried over to the apartment building that was mentioned in his text, after quickly finishing his dinner. He entered the floor where the supposed shooting happened.  It looked like everything was just finishing cleaning up. He stopped a guard with a rollaway. “May I?” he asked. The guard nodded and Will unzipped the body bag and glances at the dead policeman. He closes his eyes for a brief moment. “…damn, thanks.” 

He didn’t know why he was here in the first place, with his heat cycle being a week away. But he knew he would get into trouble if he hadn’t shown up. His boss, Cavanaugh was an alpha and can always sense when Will was nearing his heat. He repeatedly asked to bond with him, and Will repeatedly told him to back off. There was something about the alpha that made the young psychiatrist feel uneasy; but he knew that Cavanaugh was not his ‘destined’ mate. 

Will heads over to the apartment. “…it’s part of the job.” 

“He’s here,” said Will’s boss, Joe Cavanaugh. Will knew he was talking about him. “You’re too late, Zimmerman.” 

“Yeah, I was at dinner,” Will apologized. 

“Well, we got our guy.” William blinked. _Wow, that was fast_. 

“No kidding? That’s great; really great. Two of our own huh? Do their families know?” 

“It’s covered.” 

Will snuck a sideways glance at his boss. _Why was he being short with me? Was it the case that was bothering him, or did it have something to me?_ It was probably the latter, since Cavanaugh could probably smell the sweet and alluring smell of an unbound omega in the hall, and Will was sure that it wasn’t the young policeman either. 

“As long as I’m here, do you mind if I take a look around?” Will asked. Joe glances inside and the brunette caught his annoyed look. 

“Sure, whatever,” he said, stepping aside to let Will in. 

They talk for a bit, while the young psychiatrist used his forensic skills to get a deeper sense at the scene. After a few minutes, he walks into the seemingly only bedroom, Joe kept saying that there were only four people living in the apartment; but looking around, and spotting a few things, Will found a comic book in one of the drawers. He smiled: bingo. He knew that there was an extra person, quite possibly a kid or someone small, judging by the size of the bed. 

“Guy’s a forensic shrink, thinks he’s Sherlock Holmes,” Joe offered in annoyance to the young policeman, Colm. Colm just rolled his eyes. 

“Well he’s not. He’s probably channeling the guy. You know that Sherlock Holmes is a real person, right?” Joe frowned. 

“He is? Not just a book character?” 

“Yeah, I know how much you think that Zimmerman ‘pretends’ to be like Holmes, so I got curious and looked up Holmes on the internet. He’s got a website called _The Science of Deduction_. He’s a consulting detective, “the only one in the world”. He’s an alpha male, living in London,” Colm explained. 

Will frowned to himself. Sure, he knew about the real Sherlock Holmes, hell, he admired him, but he wasn’t trying to channel him. He was a forensic psychiatrist for goodness sake! It was in his nature to look beyond the normal situation. Of course that got him into trouble that one time at the agency. 

“I’d like to have a few minutes alone with our own _Sherlock_ , if you don’t mind,” Joe said, and Colm nodded, knowing exactly what Joe was applying too. He left, leaving the two together alone. 

After a few minutes, Will believed he was done looking around. He didn’t care what his boss said. And he wasn’t trying to impress anyone with his own deductions. He had gathered all the evidence in his head. He tried to pass Joe, but the alpha DI took a hold of Will’s wrist and yanked him back into the room. 

The brunette let out a yelp as he was shoved face-forward towards the wall. “What the hell?” Will hissed, as Joe pinned his arms tightly behind his back. Will let out a small whimper. 

Joe used his other hand to clamp the young omega’s mouth shut. “Shut up, Zimmerman. You don’t want any other alphas here to know just how close you are to your heat, do you?” he smirked. He uncovered the omega’s mouth and gave a tight squeeze to Will’s ass. He gasped in shock. 

“Back off, Cavanaugh, I’ve told you that I’m not interested in any type of relationship with you,” he snapped. 

“Like I care what you want. In a week you won’t be able to resist me,” Joe sneered, as his hand slipped down to the waist of the psychiatrist’s jeans. 

Will gasped. “Are you crazy? We’re in someone else’s apartment! And it’s a crime scene!” he whispered sharply. 

“You mean “it was a crime scene”. And so what? We’re the only ones here. And besides, you’re really starting to annoy me with the whole “I’m channeling Sherlock Holmes” crap. It’s pissing me off.” 

The young omega struggled a bit, as he felt Joe unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down. “No! What the hell are you doing, Cavanaugh? Let go of me!” Will demanded. Zimmerman may be gay, but he wasn’t a slut; because having his alpha boss harass him sexually at a crime scene was just wrong. 

The older alpha slipped his hand into the brunette’s boxers. Will inhaled a sharp breath as Joe grabbed his cock and groped it a little too roughly. He panted as his body writhed under his boss’s weight; as he pumped his cock. Will tried to hold his whimpers, hoping he wouldn’t think that he was enjoying this. The psychiatrist didn’t want anyone else to think he was gay, yet. With a few more rough squeezes, which actually hurt; the brunette cried out, coming hard into his jeans and onto his boss’s hand. With him being satisfied, Joe slipped his hand out and placed it in front of Will. 

“Lick it clean,” he demanded. Will held fast; there was no way he was going to do that, even if his boss was ordering him. He gasped in pain as Joe tightened his hold on Will’s arms. He winced. _That was going to leave a bruise on my delicate wrists._ “Lick it, pretty boy,” he threatened, putting a gun to his head and cocking it. Will closed his eyes as he did as he was told, out of fear, and he licked the cum off of Joe’s hand, feeling slightly humiliated. 

Joe smirked. “Good boy. Oh, and don’t even think of cleaning yourself just yet. I want you to come by the hospital looking like the little whore you really are,” he sneered, before finally letting Zimmerman go. 

Tired and spent, Will slumped to the floor, as Joe turned and walked out of the room, as if nothing had happened. _What had I done to be humiliated like that_? Will thought to himself. Giving time to collect himself, and wondering why his boss would do that to him; Will stood back up again, fully intending to change. Will buttoned his jeans back up again and rearranging his profile a little bit, despite what his boss ordered. Feeling wet and sticky, he left the building, hoping that no one caught sight of the wetness on his jeans. 

SW

The man in the morgue at St. Bart’s, London, stood beside a body bag. He was tall, had short, dark curly hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He stood to his full height, his body feeling tense. Something didn’t feel right. He didn’t know who, but someone was being sexually harassed against their will. He knew it was an omega and his alpha senses wanted to protect the omega. He frowned. It didn’t make any sense! He didn’t even know the mysterious omega, and yet he wanted to protect him. He needed to hit something to release his frustration. 

He unzipped the bag, staring at the dead man. “How fresh?” 

“Just in. He used to work here, I knew him. He was nice,” replied a young woman, named Molly. 

“Right, I’ll start with the riding crop.” 

After a few minutes of letting his frustration loose, by hitting the dead man with his crop, he finally stopped, panting a bit. Molly reappeared. 

“So, bad day was it?” she chuckled nervously.  

“No. Just letting off some frustration loose. Father wouldn’t be happy if I used one of his abnormals for an experiment.” 

“I see. What are you frustrated about? No new case?” 

Sherlock contemplated on telling her the truth. After all, she was one of the few people he could trust, besides DI Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, and of course his Father. She looked up to him, rather admiringly, not just because he was an alpha, but of his work. And she never called him a freak, she was rather protective of him, which was rather odd, as she was a beta; and betas are normally submissive to the alpha males. 

“It’s a bit difficult to explain, since I can’t fully understand it myself. I guess it has to do with my empathic abilities.” Molly nodded understandingly, quietly listening and letting Sherlock continue. “I don’t even know this omega, and yet I can feel that he’s being harassed sexually. It’s making me frustrated, because I don’t even know where this omega is.” 

“I wish I could help, but,” she paused, “maybe you should talk to your father, Dr. Watson,” she suggested. Sherlock shrugged. 

“I doubt it, but I’ll go talk to him. Thanks Molly, I do appreciate it,” he said, meaning it. Molly blushed a little. 

“You’re welcome, Sherlock. You know you can talk to me anytime,” she offered. 

“I know.” 

SW

Zimmerman woke up with a start. He found himself lying on a spare cot in the hospital hallway. Will felt sore all over, but his wrists and groin area still hurt the most. It took him a moment to recollect what happened and how he ended up here. 

He remembered that there had been a kid coming from the window from the apartment where the killings happened; he had followed the kid down an alleyway and nearly got ran over by a young blonde alpha, in her early twenties, on a black motorcycle. There had been another car following closely behind the bike, and this time Will was in the way. The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious, was a woman with dark hair and dark clothing, a female alpha, kneeling over him. 

_“Not the way I hoped we’d meet.”_

Will looked around and spotted Colm talking with a nurse. He took a glance towards Will’s direction, noticing he was sitting up. Will groaned, his head was fucking killing him. 

“You okay, Sherlock? We found you out cold.” Will stood up on slightly shaky legs. 

“Yeah, just a little bit sore.” 

“Let me guess. You got decked by a hyperactive kid.” 

“No, somebody coming down the alley; clipped me and kept going.” 

“Well, as soon as you’re up to it, Cavanaugh wants to see you upstairs.” Will groaned. He really didn’t want to have to face his boss again this evening. “Was he that good, junior? Or did you really need it?” he smirked. 

Will flushed with embarrassment when he realized he didn’t get to change, like he wanted too. “Shut up, we were in somebody else’s apartment, on a crime scene no less! And he thinks he can just humiliate me like that, and not get away with it?” Will snapped in an angry voice. 

“Well he is the boss an alpha. He knows you don’t have the guts to report him, not like anyone would believe you anyway. He looks like he wasn’t quite finished with you yet, either. You’d better go and see what he wants.” Will rolled his eyes, as he placed his glasses back on, and headed upstairs.  

Will walked into the holding room, just as Joe was finishing up his conversation on the phone. “What the hell happened to you?” 

“Car versus idiot, I was the…” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Joe waved that comment aside. He smiled when he noticed that Will didn’t have the chance to go home and change. 

“Hey, will you quite staring at me like that? You’re starting to freak me out,” Will said, uncomfortably. 

“Sorry,” he said, though he wasn’t sorry at all. “I know you have a night off tomorrow night, you wanna do something together?” he asked sweetly. 

Will glared at his boss. Was he freaking kidding him? “Sorry, but I don’t take too kindly to alphas who tries to screw me during a crime scene, even if they are my boss,” Will said, shortly, before turning, and walking away. 


	2. Sanctuary for all pt. II

_Recap: “Fair warning, Dr. Zimmerman, you’re about to leave the world you knew behind. Welcome to the Sanctuary.”_

_“The most important thing is that my patients have a place where they can feel safe.”_

_“Just, hold on a second, because my head’s doing a backstroke…Are you offering me a job here?”_

_“Where others see stubbornness and failure, I see great potential. Dare to believe in the unbelievable.”_

_“Who the hell are you?”_ Will asked. 

_“Who the hell are you?”_ the girl repeated. Will had the sneaky suspicion that she was the one who nearly ran him over, earlier.  

_“You said you had him.”_

_“I did.”_

The girl knocked Will out of the way, before the kid could hurt him. She quickly stood up and raised her gun at him. 

_“Don’t! We need him alive.”_

After a few intense moments, of Will distracting the kid, Helen shot him with a tranquilizer gun. Zimmerman turned to the girl. _“Seriously, who are you?”_

_“Dr. Zimmerman, this is Ashley, my daughter.”_

SW

After the interview with the kid, Will found out that he wasn’t so bad after all, kinda like with the 7 ft. hairy guy, acting as Helen’s butler; which he found out later was called the Big Guy, or Biggie. The young psychiatrist found Dr. Magnus at the very top of the Sanctuary.

She had changed her clothes and was wearing a dark blue dress and a shawl. Will decided he was going to give this place a try. I mean, it couldn’t hurt right? He would be able to use his forensic skills and not get reprimanded for it. 

“Don’t do it. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you,” Will said, somewhat quoting from the movie, Titanic. Will couldn’t resist, only because Helen was standing on one of the cinder blocks, instead of the floor. 

“If only you knew.” 

“Aren’t you a little cold?” 

“Opinion seems to be divided. Care to join me?” 

“Uh…I’m not usually so good with heights. But…what the heck.” 

Will climbed up to the block, next to Helen’s, using the pole to keep his balance. He took a minute to look at city stretched out before him. “Wow that is quite a view.” 

“I come here to reflect, particular when I can’t sleep.” 

“I’m guessing that happens a lot.” 

“You’re finding this all too much, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t know. I think I’m handling the whole…world-turned-upside-down thing pretty well.” 

“But you’re having a hard time accepting it.”

“If you were me, wouldn’t you?” 

“I was you. A long time ago.” 

“All this, is extraordinary. It’s beyond extraordinary. It’s just…It’s not my world. I’m having a little difficulty wrapping my head around it.”

“This wasn’t an impulse on my part. I’ve known this was you destiny since you first came to my attention.”

“Yeah, since you knocked me down in an alley.” 

“Since you were eight years old. Actually, when you told the world a monster killed your mother.” Will shook off the flashback that’s been haunting him for years. 

“How’d you know about that?” 

“Not that anyone believed you. From then on, you were the odd one. The strange child who saw monsters lurking in every shadow. The boy who cried wolf, until the fear and mockery became too much and you recanted. You couldn’t possibly have seen what you did. You must’ve imagined it. But you didn’t imagine it. And that trauma spurred a lifelong commitment to the study of the mind. You became obsessed with perception. You published papers on how easily we mistake illusion for reality.” Will took a moment to digest her explanation, knowing exactly how true her words were. 

“It was real. What I saw was real.” 

“The life you built is the only way you could make sense of what happened to you, Will.” The young psychiatrist sighed, trying to understand it. 

“How can you expect me to help these creatures, when one of them…When one of them took everything from me?” 

“Only you can answer that.” 

“You knew. You knew how this would affect me.” 

“It’s your choice, Will. In the end, it’s a massive leap of faith.” 

SW

Sherlock returned to the London Sanctuary after his day at the hospital. After his Father had hired this older beta, Declan McRae to look after the Sanctuary when he had business trips, Sherlock found that he couldn’t stand the guy. And apparently McRae couldn’t stand him either, especially when the younger alpha deduced his whole life with a smug little grin. McRae might be his Father’s new assistant, but Sherlock wasn’t going to take any orders, not if he could help it. 

 “Father,” Sherlock said, as he stood at the doorway to his father’s office. It looked like he had interrupted something, seeing that McRae was sitting the opposite side. 

“Ah, come in, Sherlock,” James greeted his son. Sherlock stiffened, when McRae turned and glared at him. 

“I can come back if you’re too busy.”

“Actually, we were just finishing. Plus, I can tell that there’s something on your mind.” 

Declan took the hint and stood up. He strolled out of the office, not before sneaking an annoyed look to Sherlock. Sherlock just rolled his eyes. He walked into the office and took the seat that was occupied by Declan. 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” James asked. 

“It’s about my empathic abilities,” the detective answered, getting straight to the point. “You know that I’m a highly-functioning sociopath, right?” 

“Yes, go on.” 

“And that I have no feelings towards others, especially during a crime scene. But lately, I’ve been feeling a bit frustrated and overly protective towards someone. I know it’s an omega, but it’s no one that I know here in London. I can’t see him, but I can feel him, especially when he’s in danger. I know it’s my alpha instincts to want to protect this omega; I just have to find out where he is,” the young alpha explained. 

“I see. Son, the only explanation I have is that you’ve come of age.” 

Sherlock frowned. It wasn’t exactly the answer he was expecting. “The coming of age?” 

“To feel your _destined_ mate’s emotions and to locate him through your telepathic ability.” 

SW

Even after the stunning conversation he had with Helen on the rooftop, Will decided to give this place a chance. Maybe most of the creatures weren’t that bad. _I mean, they couldn’t be worse than the one who took my mother, can they?_

He was in the library, just picking up some heavy duty books to start with. He was walking through the Centre of the building, coming up to Henry’s lab, when he heard some moaning. It was then he realized that it was Henry who was lying on the floor. “Henry!” Will said, quickly putting the books down and rushed to his side. “Are you okay, man?” 

Suddenly, there was a flash and before he knew it, someone had grabbed him, having one of their arms holding tightly around Will’s waist and one clamping his mouth shut so he couldn’t scream. Will was then teleported into a room, which happened to be Helen’s office, and in front of Ashley and Helen. 

Ashley took a step in surprise. “Bloody hell!” Helen instantly pointed her gun to the obvious alpha male behind Will. 

“Hello Helen.” Will tried to struggle, but this guy was too strong for him to handle. “It’s wonderful to see you again.” 

“John! Let him go!” Helen demanded. 

Ashley gave her mother a shocked look. “You know this ghoul?” 

“Oh, your mother and I go way back,” John said with an evil sneer. 

He shifted his hold on Will, now pinning both his arms tightly behind his back, and the alpha’s hand on his mouth tightened even more, John was also covering his nose, so Will was starting to have a hard time breathing. 

“And who is this young boy, hmm? An unbounded omega working with two alpha females; now that’s unheard of. Surely Helen, you can do better than this. I would’ve expected one of you two to bond with him already, or at least became his guardian. He smells delicious. I’m guessing he has a week before he goes into his heat,” John taunted. The young omega’s eyes widened in fear. 

“John don’t! This is about you and me, not him. Let him go!” 

“So protective of the omega, I see.” Will cried out in pain as John tightened his hold on his delicate wrists. 

“Mom, shoot him!” 

“Oh you wouldn’t dare. You can’t risk harming him. You know that this young omega is special in more ways than one. It’s why you recruited him, is it not? To keep him safe?” John caught Will’s confused look to Helen. “Oh, you haven’t told him yet?” Ashley shared Will’s look to her mother. 

“What is he talking about, mom?” 

“He’s a bearer, extremely rare between male omegas. And I plan to make him mine.” 

“John don’t! You can’t force Will to bond with you. You’re not his destined mate,” Helen tried. 

“Oh we’ll see about that, won’t we?” 

SW

John had teleported to an empty cell. He let Will go momentarily. The young omega backed up against the furthest wall away from the bald madman. The brunette didn’t like the predatory look the man was giving him, as he slowly made his advances towards him. 

Despite being trapped with John, Will’s mind was racing. Helen obviously was keeping a secret from him and somehow this man knew it. Will knew that Helen had been watching him grow up from the shadows, so he assumed she knew that he was gay. But there had to be something else, something much bigger than Will’s choice in the sexuality world. Of course being an omega, Will had absolutely no desire for women, not even Helen and Ashley who were both alphas. 

“What do you want with me?” Will panicked slightly, He didn’t know how long it would take for Helen and Ashley to get down here and help him. 

“Well, I thought I wanted Helen’s blood, but it appears that I’ll have something much sweeter,” John smirked. 

Suddenly, John shoved Will head-first facing the wall. Will tried to struggle, but the alpha was moving too fast for him, ripping his clothes off. This was much worse than his boss humiliating him at a crime scene; this alpha was actually planning to rape him. Like hell he was going to have that pleasure. The brunette was not going to give him his virginity, at least not that easily. But now he had a bigger problem. He knew what a bearer was, and if this alpha succeeded to impregnate him, he would be forced to mate with him. 

Shivering with the cold air now touching Will’s bare skin, he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. The young psychiatrist pulled panicky against his trapped wrists, renewing his struggle. He began to hyperventilate. He didn’t want it to end like this. He didn’t want to be forced to bond with this alpha. 

He froze when he heard a voice in his head: _Relax, they’re here now. He won’t hurt you anymore. I will guarantee that._

He was startled out of his thoughts when the door to the cell snapped and buckled under the pressure of Bigfoot and Henry pushing on it, after Helen had cut through the many volts. Helen stepped in and shot John with a tranq gun. Without John holding the young omega up, Will slumped to the ground. He was breathing heavily, shivering from the fear of almost being raped (and possibly never meeting his destined alpha) and from being cold. He never understood why he had a problem with the cold. 

Will felt somebody wrapping a blanket around him and he looked up and saw that Ashley had come in. He instantly felt warmer. The blonde and Helen each a side and gently pulled Will to his feet. 

“Can you walk?” Helen asked in a soft voice. 

“Yeah…I-I’m fine. Just a little…shaken…” Will answered in a small voice. 

And then they slowly made their way to the medical wing. 

SW

By the next morning, Will was feeling a little better. Physically, he was fine, but he wasn’t emotionally; not after being humiliated by his boss and nearly raped by this John person in the last 48 hours. It was a lot to take in; he knew he needed to slow down. He wanted to talk with Helen, because he knew there were some things she had been hiding from him. 

“Hey Will,” said Ashley, as she came out of her room. Will stopped and turned around. 

“Hey.” 

“How are you feeling?” she asked. Will knew what she was talking about. 

Normally, it was the alpha’s job to make sure that the omegas were safe and protected. Will was a bit confused on how both Helen and Ashley could possibly be alpha females. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was extremely rare, almost about as rare as an omega-bearer. 

“Physically, I’m fine. Emotional, I don’t know,” he replied, truthfully. 

“So we’ll see you around?” Ashley asked hopefully. 

Will sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know.” 

“You know, my mom can be pretty dark and weird, but she’s good at this. And if you’re worried about how we would still accept you because you’re a bearer, don’t be. If anything, it’ll make us want to protect you even more,” Ashley said with a smile. Will gave her a weary look. 

“So you or your mom are not gonna want to –.” Ashley waved that comment aside. 

“Don’t be stupid. Just because both of us are Alphas, doesn’t mean we’re going to want to rape you at every chance we get. It’s just not in our nature. And we won’t force you to bond with one of us either.” 

Will nodded slowly. “Thanks, Ashley.” She smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Will started back, heading towards Helen’s office. He gave a soft knock before coming in. She closed whatever she was doing and put her full attention on Will. 

“Leaving Dr. Zimmerman? How unfortunate.” Will took a seat in front of her desk. 

“Just hear me out, please. You invited me here, because you said I was a truth seeker, just like you. But I know you’ve withheld things from me.” 

“What things, Will?” 

The flashback of that terrifying night came back again, only this time it was clearer. _“It’s alright, you’re safe now.”_

Will looked up at her. “You were there, weren’t you?” 

“She was an extraordinarily brave woman. She died protecting you from that creature.” 

“You could’ve stopped it! Done something!” Will snapped angrily. 

“We tried, Will. I swear to you, we tried. It all happened so quickly we barely had time to rescue you.” 

“And then there’s your recent guest, Druitt. I knew he wanted me because I was an unbounded omega, but that’s not entirely true, is it?” 

“You’re an Omega-bearer, which means you can have children, but only with your destined mate,” Helen explained. Will sank even further into his seat. 

“I knew that Druitt and my boss were not my destined mate, because I didn’t feel right wanting to bond with either of them. But I had no idea it was because I am able to have children. That does make more sense. I just wish I knew who my destined mate is.” 

Helen smiles. “Well, if you accept, I’m sure we can also help you find your mate.” 


	3. Revelations part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sherlock finally meet, and Will accepts Sherlock as his 'destined' mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I apologize for the slow update. I hope you guys enjoy the nine and a half pages, written in two days.   
> 2\. Also, I'm not going to do every episode in the entire four seasons, too long and complicated. So I'm only going to concentrate on the key episodes, with an episode (my favorite ones) thrown in, now and again.   
> 3\. And I don't know about you guys, I am just as anxious about Will meeting Sherlock, anyway.  
> 4\. Revelations is going to have three to four parts to it, instead of the normal two.

**Chapter three**

**Revelations part one**

Sherlock sat at his father’s desk, while James was busy on one of his trips. He told Sherlock that he was only going to be out for a couple of days, and he trusted his alpha son not to get too bored, and let loose one of the dangerous abnormals, plus, the older alpha, Declan McRae was keeping an eye over the Sanctuary. 

His empathic ability was telling him that his father was keeping something from him, and that he knew where his ‘destined’ mate was. Over the past few months, Sherlock was telepathing to Will Zimmerman (his mate’s name), every time he got into trouble, or when someone, usually an alpha was harassing him. Now that he knew his mate’s name, he just had to find him. It was infuriating that every time that Will got into trouble, Sherlock wasn’t there to protect him. 

After figuring out his father’s password, it wasn’t that hard, he hacked into his father’s email account. He clicked on the sent folder and clicked on the most recent one. 

**Helen,**

**A matter of the utmost emergency; I will be arriving at the Sanctuary tomorrow, will be bringing everything we need to get to the bottom of this new menace. Your trusted colleague, JW.**

**PS~I will also be bringing my son, Sherlock. He is very anxious to meet your new protégé, whom I believe he’s been keeping contact through telepathy.**

Sherlock frowned. So Will was living at the Old City Sanctuary all this time? And his father never told him? 

**SW**

Sherlock wasn’t really happy with his father. For one, he had to sit in a 14 hour plane ride, from London to Old City, Canada. Why was he here again? Oh right, because his father didn’t trust to run the London Sanctuary (because he might get too bored and accidentally let one of the dangerous abnormals loose, so he could recapture it again). So Declan McRae (whom neither of them liked each other very much), took over watch. With how things were going to go in the next week, James promised his son that there would be no time for boredom. 

And two, he was going to meet his mate for the first time as well. 

They stood in front of the huge cathedral-like building. It was a bit chilly outside; hence both of them were wearing their coats. The young alpha watched curiously as his father scratched the door knocker, before using it. James looked at his son. 

“Try not to start anything,” he warned Sherlock. The young alpha detective rolled his eyes as the door opened. 

“James…it’s good to see you.” 

Smiling affectionately; the woman steps up to his father to kiss him on his cheek. James leans in and returns the favor. 

“You haven’t changed a bit.” 

“Since last fall in London?” 

“No, since spring of 1886.” 

If Sherlock was surprised, he didn’t show it. It was obvious their form of affection towards one another. This woman was his mother after all. She stood aside to let James and Sherlock enter the Sanctuary. 

“Coming from a keen observer, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She turns to her son. “So this is Sherlock, I presume?” she said, finally taking a good look at her alpha son. “He’s gotten taller since I last saw him,” she complimented. 

She hasn’t seen him in years, always afraid that John would find out, and maybe murder both James and Sherlock. Of course, now that everyone, except for Nikola and Nigel were here, she wondered how she was going to break the news to John. 

“You could tell him that I was adopted, Dr. Magnus,” Sherlock said. Helen looked at his face. 

“Pardon?” 

“Just tell Druitt that I’m adopted,” he repeated. “That’s who you were worrying about, just now. Was it not?” In all her years, she never expected this. She gave James a confused look. 

“Ah, well he apparently inherited both of our brilliant minds and your longevity. And I couldn’t leave him at the London Sanctuary; he gets bored too easily.” 

Helen glanced back at her son. “You’re not a forensic, are you?” 

“No. I’m a high-functioning sociopath, consulting detective,” Sherlock replied. “The only one in the world, I invented the job.” He caught the amused and (slightly annoyed) look between his parents. 

“He does that a lot,” James offered. Helen smiled. 

“I see.” 

“Now I will need help. I have a driver and a truck at the loading dock. I brought some things.” 

“Things?” 

“Corpses, Mother.” 

Sherlock smiled inwardly. It was rather nice to be able to use that word and to see his mother blush. He wondered how many could accomplish making his mother blush, during their first meeting? Not many, he presumed. 

“You didn’t expect me to arrive without a gift, did you?” 

**SW**

On the way to the Sanctuary’s main lab, Helen warned Sherlock not to call her “mother”, when he finally meets John. Sherlock nodded silently, understanding of the situation. 

“Dr. James Watson, Ashley and Henry you know, of course.”

“Hey!” Ashley said, walking up to James and gives him a hug. 

“Lovely to see you again, my dear. And Henry, the new servos are working perfectly,” James said, turning to Henry and shakes his hand.  

“Oh, thanks Doc. I try.” 

“And my new colleague, Dr. Will Zimmerman.” As Helen was introducing everyone, Sherlock quietly observed the youngest ones in the room, silently gathering data in his mind. The blonde girl, Ashley was an alpha, just like Helen. Huh, he had a step-sister, and he never wrapped his mind around it. Then again, he was concentrated on his destined mate. The other brunette, Henry, he was a beta, but there was something a little off, though he couldn’t tell just yet. 

“Hello,” Will steps forward to shake James’ hand. James (and Sherlock) studies Will. He was letting his father do all the talking. 

“The protégé, yes, I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” 

“All good; I hope. 

“Some,” James smirked. “Profiler, right?” 

Will notices the braces and other evidence of braces on James’ hands and neck. He looks up quickly, realizing that he was staring. “Yes, yes. Dr. Magnus told you?” 

“No, actually, I was watching you looking at me.” 

“Really?” 

“A profiler looks, listens, gauges, senses, calculates, compares: Am I really a doctor? Am I really who I say? The tells, the giveaways, the twitch of an eye, the odd un…natural pause.” 

Sherlock hadn’t minded that Helen didn’t introduce him right away, to her team. He was actually intrigued by the young male blonde, his mate, who seemed to already taking a liking to his father, perhaps as another mentor. There was something about the blonde that he liked, and it wasn’t because he was his mate...yet. _Well, he does remind me of…myself a little,_ he thought to himself. 

“You have dirt under a single fingernail. Did you scratch at something?” 

“Did I?” James shot a look at Sherlock, and he rolled his eyes. _I see, he’s testing him._

“I think so; something green, verdigris. Oxidized bronze.” 

“Hmm…the door knocker.” 

“To test its age.” 

“Reproductions are rampant. I would have been so disappointed.” 

“Mm,” Helen nods in understanding. 

Usually, and under normal circumstances, Sherlock knew he would’ve been bored already, but with his father testing the protégé, it was quite fun to watch, if he were honest with himself. He dubbed it as a ‘battle of wits’. By now, his step-sister (wow, that’s a bit strange) and Henry have left to do other stuff. Well, he’ll be able to “officially” meet them later. 

“And from that you got “profiler”?” 

“More your instantaneous threat assessment. Is that a bomb strapped to his chest? Is that accent authentic? Is he casing the room? That said, “profiler”.” 

“Wow…I’m impressed.” 

“Oh yes, of course you are.” 

“And people tell me I sound like Sherlock Holmes.” 

Sherlock gave him a sharp, but amused look, and for the first time during the whole introduction, he and the young omega gave each other a proper look. 

“Actually, Will. That’s exactly who he is. Or rather, his son. Will, meet Sherlock Holmes, James’ son.” 

The two of them shook hands, and instantly being a profiler and a consulting detective, they could tell that they were going to get along, rather nicely (as Sherlock puts it, there was a definite spark in that one touch. He could work that to his advantage). Will felt the spark too, and he was instantly drawn to Sherlock, not because he was an alpha, it was also because he looked up to him, even if he only learned him from his cases that were on his website. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister…” 

“Please, call me Sherlock. I don’t like formalities,” said the alpha, in his deep, baritone voice. 

“Alright then, Sherlock. If you’re truly who you say you are, care to test me?” Will asked. 

Sherlock lit up. A test, huh? “Be happy too. You look to Dr. Magnus as a mentor… perhaps as a second mother figure…you have a lot of respect for her and her line of work. Judging by the way you were trying to figure me out, I would say that before working for this fine lady, you used to work in the police…perhaps a forensic scientist…no…you have too much of an interest in the mind…you were a psychiatrist. You were not respected in your job…treated as a freak. You’ve also been sexually harassed by your boss at least a couple of times. You lost your mother when you were a boy, and have a strained relationship with your father at best. And right now, you’re currently between relationships, but judging the way you’re looking at me…you’re questioning your sexuality,” Sherlock explained, with a smirk. 

He could already tell that Will was gay, but he didn’t want the young omega to feel uncomfortable, at least in front of his father. He could tell that Helen already knew and that Will saw Ashley as a sister and protector. The alpha was going to have to thank his step-sister for keeping his mate safe. And once they were alone, however, Sherlock was going to tell Will that he was his mate, if the profiler hadn’t figured it out already. Plus, the young omega was giving off a sweet and alluring scent…and…Sherlock’s eyes widened in shock…oh shit, was he close to his heat? How could he have missed that? 

Will blushed. “Is it that obvious?” Sherlock nodded, still smiling. “Like father, like son. We should probably get you guys settled to your rooms. And if you want, I can show you around, later,” he offered. 

“Sure, that would be awesome. Do you guys have tea? It’s been hell of a journey getting here. And I could use something strong.” Will nodded. _Of course, they’re from Great Britain, like Helen. They love their tea._

“Of course, I’ll have the Big Guy bring you some, once you’ve settled in.” 

**SW**

“So what about the bodies he brought here?” Will asked Helen, as they walked down the hallway, after making sure that Sherlock and James were shown to their proper rooms. 

“They’re being prepared for an autopsy in a bio-safe environment.” 

“You know, if this disease really does turns abnormals into psychotic killers, then in theory; you, Henry, the Big Guy, Watson all potentially susceptible.” 

“Ashley and Sherlock: too, in theory, anyone one with the DNA of our kind could suddenly be stricken with psychotic aggression” 

Will groaned. He was hoping that Sherlock would be somewhat normal, even if Dr. Watson was his father. “I’ve done that dance with you once a half a mile under the ocean. I’m not anxious to do it again.” 

“Nor am I, Will.” 

“Oh, about Sherlock. Did you know that Dr. Watson had a son? You didn’t seem too terribly surprised or upset. Maybe a little worried.” 

Helen sighed. She somehow knew that Will was going to ask. 

“Yes Will, Sherlock is mine and James’ legitimate son. According to James, he’s inherited both of our intelligence and my longevity. He’s a few years older than Ashley. He does know that I’m his mother. I went to see him a few times as a child, before Ashley was born and Henry came to live here.” 

Will swallowed with nervousness. “Um, you know about the last comment he made?” Helen nodded, now looking curiously at Will. “Do you have any idea what his preferred sexuality is?” 

“I’m not entirely sure. You should ask him yourself, while you take him on a tour. But judging the way Sherlock was observing you while you were talking to James, I’d say he shows a bit of an interest in you. Whether it’s because you two are a lot alike, or that he definitely is attracted to you, it’s hard to say.” Will had to smile. 

“Magnus please don’t start talking like Sherlock, now. We’ve already got two of them.”

“Three, if you count yourself, Dr. Zimmerman,” Helen smirked. 

**SW**

Helen and James are in the medical room, and Helen is performing the autopsy on the half walrus-half human, while James observes. James knew that Sherlock usually would be observing them, probably deducing how the abnormal died; but the young alpha was spending time alone with the protégé, while Will was showing Sherlock around the Sanctuary. At least James could speak to Helen in privacy about the two. 

“So what do you think?” 

“About Sherlock? I think he’ll be perfect for Will. They balance each other out quite nicely. Will told me that he’s already taking a liking to Sherlock, though he usually shies away from strange alpha males, due to him being sexually harassed more than enough times. John almost forced him to bond with him when he first started working here,” Helen explained. 

“Hmm, why would he do that? That’s not usually John’s style. I didn’t think he would want to bond with a male omega.” 

“Well, I’m rather surprised that you hadn’t already deduced it, but Will’s not your average omega. His kind is even rarer than Alpha females.” 

“So that’s why Sherlock’s been anxious to meet Will. The protégé is an omega-bearer. His mate can get pregnant,” James said at once. “Does Will even know that Sherlock is his mate?” 

“I’m sure that Will can figure it out, if not, then Sherlock will tell him soon enough.” James took a deep breath. 

“Thank god I brought Sherlock and knew that Will was his destined mate. Will must be a bit intimidated by being surrounded by all the unbounded alphas, well minus you and me. Of course I doubt that Ashley is going to try anything with him, otherwise she would’ve done it by now. We better keep an eye on Druitt and Sherlock better stay at Will’s side as much as he can stand him. When was Will’s last heat?” 

“About two and a half months ago.” 

“ Bloody hell. Timing is everything.” James sighed. 

“I agree.” 

**SW**

Sherlock was more than impressed by the updated technology and the comfortable living standards that this Sanctuary had to offer more so than his own Sanctuary back in London. He didn’t think he would want to go back to the London Sanctuary, now that he found Will, and the young omega seemed quite happy here; he wasn’t about to take that happiness away from the blonde. 

It had taken them a little over an hour to complete the tour of the Sanctuary. Both Henry and Ashley had walked in on them, and they finally got to introduce themselves to Sherlock. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Magnus. By the way, you do realize that we are step-siblings, right?” Sherlock smirked. “Doctor Magnus is also my Mother, but Druitt doesn’t know that yet.” Ashley smirked. 

“Peachy. Then you just gave me permission to kick your ass if you hurt Will,” Ashley said without missing a beat. Will groaned. 

“Come on, Ash. I trust Sherlock enough. He would’ve already tried, before you two showed up,” Will replied, with a slight shudder, which Sherlock noticed. 

“Alright, alright. But I’m warning you _Sherlock_ , I will be keeping an eye on you. And by the way, just call me Ashley. We’re step-siblings after all.” 

“I don’t plan on harming Will. You can trust me. And besides…” he took one glace at Will, and deduced right away that it was Druitt who nearly raped him, several months ago, before Helen, Henry, and Ashley stopped him. “…it’s Druitt that you need to watch out for. And I’m planning on doing the same.” He watched Will slightly recoil when he recalled the near trauma incident, confirming it. 

“Good, so we’re on the same team. See you guys in a bit then. I think you’re almost done with the tour. And it’s great to finally meet you, Sherlock. Later,” said Ashley, before she and Henry took off in the opposite direction. 

“So where to next?” Sherlock asked, as they continued down the hallway. 

“I’ll show you my office. It’s this way.” 

They rounded a corner and the young omega walked right into John. He stumbled a bit and Sherlock steadied him. 

“Watch where you’re walking, young William,” John sneered. 

Will froze for a second. “I apologize, Mr. Druitt,” he said, his voice a little shaky. Despite John’s good will as of late, the young omega was still nervous to be around John, and with good reason. Sherlock instinctively gently shoved Will behind him. 

John gave Sherlock a look over. “And who might you be?” 

“My name is Sherlock Holmes. Dr. Watson is my adopted father,” Sherlock answered. John rolled his eyes. 

“Hmm, how original. Better keep an eye on your little omega, otherwise he’ll find himself with another alpha’s cock up his ass. He’s starting to smell awfully sweet,” John warned him with a dark sneer. Will paled and Sherlock tensed. 

“I won’t let you touch him, not while I’m here,” Sherlock hissed. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Holmes.” 

Sherlock watched John’s every move until he disappeared into another hallway. He then turned his attention to Will, who was still pale and trembling slightly. He frowned. 

“Will?” he called softly, not wanting to frighten the young omega. 

“I’m sorry that you had to witness that. I’m usually better, but I’ve been nearly assaulted way too many times now. It’s starting to affect me.” 

“Will, listen to me. I planned on telling you this at your office, but sooner is better. I’m the one who keeps telepathing you whenever you got into trouble. My empathic abilities heightened whenever an alpha tried to force themselves on you. It made me infuriated that one, I couldn’t protect you, and number two, and I usually don’t have these feelings with anyone else. Not even the very few friends I had back in London. Just as a warning, I am a “highly-functioning” sociopath. I don’t do feelings and relationships are not my area. But with you, I am willing to try, because you are special,” Sherlock explained. 

Will’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, are you implying – that the one and only consulting detective, the very man I’ve looked up too…that you are my destined mate? Oh this is fucking unbelievable.” 

Sherlock saw it coming and caught Will before he fell to the floor. He looked at the unconscious omega in his arms. “Well, that could’ve gone smoother,” he muttered to himself. 

Seconds later, he heard a couple pairs of feet running towards him. He knew right away that is was Helen and James. _This is embarrassing_ , thought Sherlock, as his parents gave him a trying look. It made him feel like a child. 

“What happened?” James asked his son. 

“We had a run-in with Druitt and Will figured out that I was his destined mate, after the promise I made,” Sherlock explained simply. 

“I thought he would be thrilled to have you as his mate,” Helen said with a frown. 

“No, he is. Druitt had threatened him. His office is close by, I presume?” Sherlock asked.    

“Yes, this way. If you can carry him. He has a couch you can lay him on,” Helen answered. 

“No problem, doctor,” Sherlock said, as he scooped Will into his arms. “I’ll stay with him until he wakes up,” the detective promised. 

They would have reached Will’s office within a couple of minutes, if Druitt hadn’t stopped them. Sherlock already decided, he didn’t like Druitt, not just because he almost raped his omega, but the older alpha made the detective feel a bit intimidated and slightly vulnerable; and not many could do that to the sociopathic detective. But he knew he couldn’t avoid Druitt, because even if he didn’t like it, they were all in this war together. 

Since they all had the source blood within themselves, minus Henry and the Big Guy, Will was the only one that didn’t have any abnormal blood within him. Normally, Sherlock wouldn’t care as much, if Will was a pure human being; but the profiler was not only an omega (which were rare to begin with), but he was also a bearer. The three remaining alphas, including the detective, had to protect Will at all cost. 

Henry came to Will’s office, to see if the young omega was conscious again. Helen had wanted everyone to join her in her own office, and she asked him to retrieve Sherlock and Will from Will’s office. The lycan was about to announce his presence when he saw that Sherlock was kneeling in front of the couch, where Will was laying on. Sherlock bent over and gently gave a chaste kiss on the omega’s lips, before whispering: “I promise I won’t let any harm come to you again, not while I’m here. You don’t know just how precious you are, not just to me, but to everyone who works with you,” Sherlock vowed. 

There was a pause, and then Will fluttered his eyes open. “…Sherlock?” 

“How are you feeling?” The detective wondered if the profiler heard his vow; it was hard to tell. 

“Been better. If we do this, you can’t back out. Not now, not ever. And I don’t want candlelight romance either.” 

“Don’t worry; I’m not planning on returning to London anytime soon. Watson can give the Sanctuary over to McRae, I don’t want it. I want you, if that’s okay.” 

“Then have me,” Will stated, firmly. 

Before they even spoke another word, Henry chose that moment to interrupt them with a clearing of his throat. Will jerks up into a sitting position, flushing with embarrassment. “Henry!” 

“Before you two go and screw each other senseless, The Doc wants us in her office,” Henry reported. 

“Right, tell Mother we will be there in five minutes,” Sherlock answered. Henry nodded and left in a hurry. “Should we come up with some rules?” he asked, as he helped Will off the couch.

“Well, I reckon you don’t do sweet and romantic, if you claim to be a sociopath. So be as rough as you want to be, because I know you won’t hurt me. I also won’t mind public affection or possession, as you would put it, cause I want others to know that I’m already taken, and I don’t care what other people think of us. I’ve got you now, and Magnus’s team on my side…I don’t need anyone else,” Will confessed. 

“Understood…safeword? In case I go too far?” Sherlock asked. “A word you don’t normally use in everyday conversation.” 

“Hmm, Riding Crop,” Will replied immediately. The detective lit up. So the omega has done his own research on what kind of an alpha Sherlock was. He was actually touched, a strange feeling. _Well, better get used to it, now that you have your mate_ , he thought. 

“Interesting and clever choice. Alright, Riding Crop it is. Alright, let’s go see what Magnus wants.” 


End file.
